Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Wireless communication systems typically include a network and multiple wireless communication devices. Wireless communication devices require access to communication channels to communicate with the network. As the number of wireless communication devices increases, however, the available network resources may decrease. For example, certain devices may not be able to communicate with a network for long periods of time. Embodiments of the present invention are provisioned to addressing such issues as well as others.